When Worlds Collide
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: The brain child of the Admins of Tokyo Mew Mew Returns, a role playing group on Yahoo. A new threat appears and Sonic and pals must team up with the Mew Mew crew to save the world. There are some Digimon and Sailor Moon characters in the mix as well. I am trying to adjust the categories to match the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**TOKYO**

Mark told Zoey he need to speak with her. He was going to break up with her in order to protect her from Deep Blue. He could feel that he was coming back, and he did not know how much longer he could hold him back. He told her that he loved her, but they were not meant to be. He would always be a danger to her. She could not speak. All she could do was run away.

**LOS ANGELES**

Meanwhile, Mew Red Wolf was stalking the streets of Los Angeles, searching for crime to stop, and found a spaceship.

"Whoa, that looks new. Looks like some new movie set. This will be a good investigation," Mew Red Wolf said as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. After minutes of hopping, he boarded the ship and explored it until he found the holding cells.

"Whoa, a functioning alien craft. The movie people really outdid themselves," Mew Red Wolf said, interested.

"Hey, can you help me," the voice of a young boy said.

"Huh, someone is here," Mew Red Wolf said as he followed the voice and saw a cell with its bars active. Thinking he would find a human boy, he was shocked to see a creature that looked like a fox, but he had more than one tail and stood upright.

"Whoa, a real kitsune! Now who would be cruel to lock you up in here," Mew Red Wolf said, feeling pity for the young fox kit.

"I don't know, but I would be grateful if you helped me get out," the fox said with hopeful eyes. Not willing to let an innocent creature be caged and harmed, Mew Red Wolf would punch the controls to the cell, knocking out all power to it. The fox was surprised at the show of power as he left.

"Nice. I didn't know you could do that," the fox said with amazement.

"I never remember my strength," Mew Red Wolf said as an alarm sounded.

"Alert! One of the holding cells has lost power. Predacytes will be sent to terminate any escaping prisoners," a computerized voice said.

"Looks like this is our cue to get out," Mew Red Wolf said.

"I agree," the fox said with a nod.

And so, the two helped each other fight their way out of the spaceship. The fox threw bombs that were designed like gold rings to block off any Predacytes chasing them, while Mew Red Wolf would use his martial art skills to fight and knock out any that blocked their way.

After a long run, the two finally escaped the spaceship just as it launched into space.

"What a night. Say, buddy, I never got your name," Mew Red Wolf said smiling.

"Okay, we now have time to introduce ourselves. I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails," the fox said with a smile.

"That's a nice name, Tails. Call me Mew Red Wolf. I hope we will meet again," Mew Red Wolf replied.

And so, the two set off on their separate ways, but they would meet each other once more, for this was the first contact of a new threat to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**LOS ANGELES**

The next night, Mew Red Wolf was patrolling the streets from the rooftops when he saw a strange sight. He saw an army of robots marching towards the Santa Monica neighborhood.

"Whoa, what kind of publicity stunt is Mr. Cameron pulling here? That parade wasn't on the schedule for promotion," Mew Red Wolf said as he followed.

As he followed from above, being careful not to be seen, he saw a man in a weird hovercraft ordering the robots.

"Never seen him before. What is up with him? He looks like some unusual egg," Mew Red Wolf said, amazed at the shape of the guy's body.

"Oh, I see you're spying on Dr. Eggman," a familiar voice said. It was Tails, who flew down to him through the use of his tails.

"Tails, you know this guy? Must be a friend of yours," Mew Red Wolf said, looking down.

"Actually, he's more of our foe," an older voice said as a blue blur sped around Mew Red Wolf and stopped, revealing a blue-furred hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes with white stripes on them.

"Whoa, easy there. I didn't mean to offend you, buddy," Mew Red Wolf said.

"No prob. This is your first time seeing him. By the way, Sonic's my name, speed is my game, and I wanted to meet you so I could thank you for busting Tails out," Sonic said, giving Mew Red Wolf a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Sonic," Mew Red Wolf said as the three went on.

They cut off the robot army as they were approaching the pier's amusement park, next to Pacific Park, the amusement park in the area.

"Hey, Egghead, when did you want your robots to have fun," Sonic said.

"Well, I was wondering when you and your friend would show up, Sonic. And I see you made a friend with a local. Tell me, boy, who are you?" Dr. Eggman asked, smiling.

"My name is Mew Red Wolf, and I demand to know what you plan to do with Pacific Park," Mew Red Wolf replied.

"Well, isn't it that obvious? This pier's amusement park would be perfect to start my Eggman Empire. If you three think you can stop me, I say try it," Dr. Eggman said while laughing.

"As the hero of Los Angeles, I will not allow you to harm Pacific Park," Mew Red Wolf said as he kicked an Egg Pawn, sending it flying into the ocean.

"Oh, we have a strong one here. You will prove an interesting challenge, Mew Red Wolf. Egg Pawns, turn your attention to Mew Red Wolf and destroy him," Dr. Eggman commanded as the Egg Pawns went at Mew Red Wolf.

"Not cool, Egghead. You want to attack my friends, you have to attack me as well," Sonic said as he jumped in the air and did his Homing Attack on a couple Egg Pawns.

"And don't forget me. I may be a kid, but I can defend myself," Tails said as he flew into the air, grabbed an Egg Pawn, and slammed him down on top of other Egg Pawns.

"So, the mad doctor wants a piece of me? Come and get it. I dare you," Mew Red Wolf said, getting into his fighting stance and motioning Dr. Eggman with his hand.

"I accept your challenge," Dr. Eggman said as he charged towards Mew Red Wolf at full speed in his Egg Carrier. Mew Red Wolf did a Haymaker Punch that knocked the Egg Carrier away.

"Back at ya, Mew Red Wolf," Sonic said smiling as he did a spin kick to knock the Egg Carrier back to Mew Red Wolf while Tails finished the remaining Egg Pawns with his Ring Bombs.

Mew Red Wolf crouched and did a backwards flip kick that knocked Dr. Eggman into the air and away from the area.

"That Mew Red Wolf, he is a worthy adversary. I will be back, and I will be ready for him," Dr. Eggman said, amazed at his new foe's power as he was flung away.

While the three celebrated, a news station was in a safe place, broadcasting the fight live around the world.

**TOKYO**

Elliot Grant, the creator of the Tokyo Mew Mew, was in the basement of the cafe watching the news.

"Whoa, another Mew Mew, and a male one, at that. This could help deepen the research for the Mew Project," Elliot said as he searched the profile of him.

SEARCH RESULTS

NAME: JARRED ROBERTS

AGE: 17

OCCUPATION: HOLLYWOOD MOVIE STAR

FAMILY: ONLY ONE KNOWN RELATIVE, A OLDER TWIN SISTER, RENEE

"So, this Mew Red Wolf is related to one of my Mew Mews. This is an interesting discovery. I need to meet him," Elliot said as he called for Renee.

"What do you need Elliot," Renee asked, finally getting out of working in the cafe where people were bugging her.

"I have word on another Mew Mew living in Los Angeles. I need you to find Jarred Roberts and bring him here," Elliot said.

"Jarred? My younger bro is in L.A.," Renee said.

"Yes, and I need to talk about his DNA. I am rather amazed about it and would like to study it," Elliot said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Guess Stars from Digimon**

Mimi Tachibana—Digimon Adventure

Palmon—Digimon Adventure

Kuwagamon—Digimon Adventure

**Chapter Three**

**TOKYO**

That night, Renee came home to her mansion and saw the maid making dinner.

"Mistress Renee, welcome home. I have made the chili dogs like you planned," the maid said.

"Okay. Bring them up to the attic," Renee said.

"The attic? Are you setting up a dining hall there," the maid asked, confused.

"Why, yes. I do want to be alone," Renee said as the maid nodded and put the platter in a dumbwaiter to hoist.

Renee went into the attic and looked around. In one area, a couple of small beds were set up, and there was a closed door that led to a bathroom. On the other side of the room, a red fox, wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and blue shoes that are similar to Sonic's, was typing on a laptop.

"I know, Princess Mimi, that Mew Red Wolf really is a hero. And those two who helped him seemed familiar," the fox said while typing it onto a chat.

As Renee saw over his shoulder, he was on a chat room for the Mew Red Wolf Fan Club. Renee found this interesting.

"Wow, so my brother has his very own fan club," Renee said, startling the red fox.

"Renee, you scared me," the red fox said.

"Oh, I'm greatly sorry, Jeremy. I was going to let you know supper is ready and heading up," Renee said, cuddling Jeremy gently as the door opened.

"Oh, Renee, you're back," a squirrel said as she came out. She was wearing an outfit similar to Mew Zakuro's.

"Whoa, Princess, you look like me as a squirrel or chipmunk version of me, only with red hair," Renee said, smiling as she saw the squirrel posing.

"You know you don't have to call me Princess. We're equals here, so call me Sally," Sally said as Jeremy took a picture of her.

"Now there's something for the scrapbook," Jeremy said as Sally got out Nicole and uploaded the picture.

"So, any info on our next move, Sally," Nicole said, worried of being stuck.

"Don't worry, Nicole, Jeremy has been using this 'internet' to look up information about the world we're stuck in," Sally said, picking up the handheld computer and putting her in her blue vest pocket.

"Whoa, really? I will be there," Jeremy said as he typed it in.

"What did she say, Jeremy," Renee said, anxious to tell the news.

"Princess Mimi is inviting me to her birthday party and wants to bring friends. Her parents even hired Mew Red Wolf to make an appearance," Jeremy said.

'Really? This is great news. You two can come with me," Renee said.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Renee came to the mansion Jeremy's friend lived in carrying a big suitcase with some air holes poked into it. After knocking on the door, a teenage girl at the age of 16 with pink hair, wearing a belly shirt and white skirt opened the door.

"Oh, you must be Sir Crimson's friend. Come on in," Mimi said smiling as the two came in. Renee let the suitcase down and opened it, revealing Jeremy and Sally as the two got up.

"Man, this world's air travel is something I'll have trouble getting used to," Jeremy said, getting out and breathing hard.

"Hey, Sir Crimson really is a red fox," Mimi said, hugging him gently.

"Aw, thanks," Jeremy said.

"Mimi, you knew Jeremy was a red fox thing all along," Renee asked, confused.

"Well, he's not the only one with a secret. Hey, Palmon, Sir Crimson's here," Mimi called.

Soon, a plant-like creature with a flower on its head came in.

"Oh, the first guests have arrived," Palmon said.

"A new species. Nicole, scan this alien," Sally said as she pulled Nicole out of her vest pocket (she is dressed in her normal attire of a blue vest and boots.)

"Scanning Sally," Nicole said as a harmless laser scanned Palmon.

"Hey, that tickles," Palmon said giggling as Nicole finished up.

"It seems this "Palmon" is a type of Digital Monster," Nicole said.

"I prefer the term "Digimon" for short," Palmon said.

**HOURS LATER**

With the guests fully arrived, Jeremy was sipping on soda when he saw Sonic and Tails in the area.

"Well, if isn't my good friend, Sonic the Hedgehog," Jeremy said as he approached the blue hedgehog.

"Jeremy Crimson? Long time no see, old pal," Sonic said as the two locked arms.

"You two know each other," Renee said, looking at Jeremy.

"Of course, Renee. We are both heroes and Freedom Fighters back on the planet we came from," Jeremy said.

"This is like a family reunion," Sonic said, as the two got their left hands in a fist and did a secret fist bump.

"Let's do it to it," they both said when they finished.

Tails was happy to see his "Aunt" Sally again, as she taught him how to defend himself.

"I see you're okay, especially since you and Sonic left after we chased Dr. Eggman out. Is he still causing trouble?" Sally asked.

"You bet. He tried to take over some theme park," Tails said.

Soon, it was time for the entertainment. Renee saw this as her cue to slip out as she went to the bathroom and locked it. She pulled out her power pendant and transformed into Mew Zakuro and snuck out to the back where she entered after Mew Red Wolf.

Mew Red Wolf looked at the crowd and did his signature pose.

"Fellow citizens, I am Mew Red Wolf, and I came here to wish a special girl a happy birthday," Mew Red Wolf said as Mew Zakuro came in.

"Hello, brother,' Mew Zakuro said.

"Whoa, Mew Zakuro of the Tokyo Mew Mews? I didn't know you came here as well. Were you hired to wish Mimi a happy 16th birthday," Mew Red Wolf said.

"Yes, that and I wanted to tell you something," Mew Zakuro said smiling, knowing her brother cared for her and left to achieve his dreams of being a Hollywood movie star.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, Mew Red Wolf, Mew Zakuro, but is the big red bug outside supposed to be part of the show?" Jeremy asked as he looked up.

A giant Insectoid modeled after a stag beetle was staring at Jeremy. It knelt down to his face and roared, its breath getting onto Jeremy's face.

"Ew, didn't your mother tell you about breath mints?" Jeremy asked, covering his nose and backing off as Sally had Nicole scan it.

"Scan complete. It is a Kuwagamon. A Champion-Level Digimon," Nicole said.

"What is he doing in the Real World?" Palmon asked.

"Probably here to wreck your party. I won't let her," Mew Red Wolf said as he jumped out the front door and in front of Kuwagamon.

"Hey, back off. You're not even invited," Mew Red Wolf said, as he used his power to form a red cross-shaped hilt with a sword on it.

"I will help you, brother," Mew Zakuro said, standing on the rooftop and getting her energy whip ready.

As the two got ready to attack, Mimi came out and pulled out her Digivice.

"Allow me to help you two. I am a Digi-Destined, and I say it's time to Digivolve," Mimi said as the screen on the Digivice glowed.

"Palmon, Digivolve to..." Palmon said as she changed shape. When the glow cleared, in Palmon's place was a giant cactus wearing boxing gloves.

"Togemon," the cactus said as it did some practice punches at empty air.

"New entry for Digimon index added. Togemon is a Champion-Level Digimon." Nicole said.

"Wow, a giant cactus with boxing skills, " Sally said.

Togemon punched Kuwagamon away as Mew Red Wolf jumped up and slashed with his sword, making a scar over its face.

Kuwagamon got angry and charged at Mew Red Wolf with its Scissor Claw.

"Needle Spray," Togemon yelled as it spun around like a top and fired its cactus spores into Kuwagamon, stunning it while covering it with spines.

"Alright, Mew Zakuro, Togemon, let's combine our powers and finish this pest off," Mew Red Wolf said, his sword powering up to the point where the blade was engulfed in flame.

"You got it," the two females said. Togemon repeated her Needle Spray while Mew Zakuro powered up her energy whip and attacked with Mew Red Wolf, who let loose a fiery projectile. The resulting triple attack caused Kuwagamon to digitize into a DigiEgg, which would then teleport back into the Digital World.

**TOKYO, TWO DAYS LATER**

"Wow, news travels fast on the internet. Someone at the party actually recorded this and submitted the news to the Mew Red Wolf Fan Club," Jeremy said, eating a chili dog.

"Hey, are those chili dogs?" Sonic asked, looking at the platter.

"You bet, Sonic. Want some?" Jeremy asked, splitting half of what remains with Sonic.

"Thanks, Jeremy," Sonic said as the two chowed down.

Jarred sat in his new room with Renee, and the two were happily sharing stories of their dreams being achieved as he laid down.

"So, this Elliot person, the one who made you a Mew Mew. He wants to meet me. Maybe he can give me some answers," Jarred said.

"About how you can become Mew Red Wolf. Yeah, tomorrow, we'll go to Cafe Mew Mew and meet him," Renee said.

Jarred fell asleep, the jet lag getting to him. Renee decided she was tired and cuddled with him, both sleeping on the same bed as siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Guess Stars from Digimon**

Izzy Izumi—Digimon Adventure

Tentomon—Digimon Adventure

Icedevimon—Digimon Tamers/Digimon Frontier/Digimon Fusion

Note: Because Berry from _Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode_ (Manga) does not have a _Mew Mew Power_ (English Dubbed Anime) name, so we gave her one. We are going to call her Felicia.

**Chapter Four**

**TOKYO**

The next day, Renee took Jarred to Café Mew Mew, the home base for Project Mew Mew. It appears to be a regular café to keep the project a secret, and the Mews use their undercover jobs to overhear rumors of Predacytes. She led her brother to the basement and into the lab area, where Elliot was waiting.

"Elliot, here is my brother, as you requested," Renee said bluntly as Jarred walked towards him. In the corner, a red-haired boy in a green-themed school uniform was doing research on a laptop with a pineapple logo.

"Ah, the famous Mew Red Wolf. We meet at last," Elliot said smiling.

"So, you're the boss of this Mew Mew thing? So, I interest you?" Jarred asked curiously.

"Why, yes. You see, you're a male, and yet, the Mew genes are perfectly balanced with your DNA. You are unique, seeing as the other Mews are all female," Elliot said, looking at Jarred with high interest.

"Mew Mews? So, my sister isn't the only one here," Jarred said.

"Yes, and they are happy to meet you," Elliot said as Corina, Bridgette, Kiki, and Felicia came in.

"Renee, you never told me you had a brother," Corina said, excited to know the fact.

"It never came up," Renee said as the others greeted Jarred.

"As you see, Jarred, I am the creator of the Mew Mew Project, and with Mew Ichigo missing, we need a temporary leader. I think you'd fit the bill, and I can help teach you about your powers, as I believe there are some you haven't even unlocked yet," Elliot said.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal" Jarred said as Felicia, who led the Mews when the St. Rose Crusaders attacked, freaked out.

"Wait a minute. What about me? I was leader when Zoey was overseas," Felicia said.

"I thought you'd like a change of pace, Felicia. Anyway, Jarred, I saw your fan club's website, and I think Mew Red Wolf is too long a name. How about Mew Kiba," Elliot asked.

"That's cool with me. I always needed a better name, anyway," Jarred said, his hands in his pockets.

Soon, an alarm ringed, and the red-haired youth was pinpointing the location of the Digimon.

"Elliot, a Digimon has materialized in the city," he said, a little beetle appearing near him.

"It's IceDevimon. He's causing chaos in the downtown area," the beetle-like creature said.

"Hey, are you Izzy Izumi? Your friend, Mimi, told me a lot about you and Tentomon," Jarred said.

"Yes, I am. Elliot is one of my friends from school, although he graduated early. After he heard what happened in New York, Tentomon and I were hired to keep an eye on Digimon outbreaks," Izzy replied.

"Now that the introductions are over, it's time for the Mews to spring into action," Elliot said.

"You're right. It's time I gave this team thing a try," Jarred said as he and the others transformed.

Traveling on the rooftops, they saw IceDevimon terrorizing people as he was grabbing them. Mew Kiba, unable to tolerate such rude acts, jumped down as the other Mews followed.

"You! You think it's okay to lay your hands on people without asking? For the future of Earth, we will be of service," Mew Kiba said, doing his usual pose.

Mew Mint saw this and was amazed at Mew Kiba's speech. "Now that is a totally better battle cry than what Mew Ichigo would say. I mean, "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power In Your Face"? That was so lame," Mew Mint said, even going as far as mocking Zoey's voice when she said the war cry.

"Thanks, Mew Mint, but please, let's save the compliments for after the battle," Mew Kiba said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, that thing," Mew Mint said looking at IceDevimon when he saw them.

"What is this nonsense about touching people without asking? I am IceDevimon, and I am here to find the strongest partner," IceDevimon said as he eyed Mew Zakuro and grabbed her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing," Mew Zakuro screamed, struggling to break free of IceDevimon's icy grip.

"Why, I choose you to be my partner. We could make a great team, a beauty and beast one," IceDevimon said as he pulled Mew Zakuro towards him. That was until Mew Kiba got mad and punched IceDevimon real hard, making him release Mew Zakuro.

"Hey, you keep your hands off my sister, you frozen creep," Mew Kiba yelled as he did a spin kick that knocked IceDevimon into a wall.

"So, the only way to my perfect partner is through her brother? I will enjoy killing you," IceDevimon said.

"Just try me," Mew Kiba said, summoning his sword.

"You asked for it, boy. Icy Shower," IceDevimon yelled as icicles started firing from his wings.

Mew Kiba started to dodge his attack as best as he could. Giving a signal to the others, they nodded and covered him, destroying the icicles that he wouldn't be able to dodge. Soon, after the last icicle, IceDevimon charged at Mew Kiba, his Frozen Claw attack ready.

"Not this time. Power up," Mew Kiba yelled, his sword powering up into its flaming form. As soon as they got close, Mew Kiba slashed at IceDevimon, the Digimon's claws passing him since he was smaller than he was. He landed, and posed with his sword as IceDevimon was digitized.

"Wow, that was awesome," Mew Mint said, knowing the battle was over.

"You bet, and we all make a perfect team," Mew Kiba said as the team headed back to Cafe Mew Mew. Unknown to them, a shadowy figure watched from the shadows.

"So, the Digi-Destined isn't the only threat to my return. I must investigate these so called Mew Mews" he said as he warped away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Guess Stars from Digimon**

Sora Takenouchi—Digimon Adventure

Biyomon—Digimon Adventure

Meramon—Digimon Adventure

Myotismon—Digimon Adventure

**Chapter Four**

**TOKYO**

Sora Takenouchi was walking home from a study session with her boyfriend, Matt Ishida. It was a while since MaloMyotismon was defeated, and she and the other Digi-Destined were enjoying peace.

Suddenly, a Scarlet Tanager flew by her and started to fly around her.

"A Scarlet Tanager? I never seen one in Japan before," Sora mused, knowing the bird was from the Americas.

Suddenly, she was in a dream world where she was naked, but covered in a scarlet-colored light.

"Wha…what's going on? Where am I," Sora said, covering her body when the Scarlet Tanager came to her. The girl was somehow fascinated and held it to her chest as it merged with her. Soon, a flash emitted from her and she would black out.

Biyomon would fly to her and see her knocked out.

"Sora, are you okay," the pink bird Digimon said as Izzy and Tentomon came over.

When Sora woke up, she saw she was in Cafe Mew Mew's basement area. There, she saw Izzy with the waitresses and Biyomon watching over her.

"Wh…where am I," Sora asked, looking around.

"Well, you're in Cafe Mew Mew," Izzy said as Sora looked at him.

"Izzy, you're here, too? What is going on?" Sora asked panicky as black wings popped out of her back.

"You should be careful of your emotions. Whenever you get excited or scared, your animal features will pop out," Elliot said, coming down.

"Wait, the Scarlet Tanager I just saw," Sora said as she calmed down, her wings disappearing.

"Elliot zapped you with its DNA, meaning you're a Mew Mew. It'll take some time for you to get used to it, but I bet you will," Izzy said with a smile.

Suddenly, an alarm rang, and Jarred came down from the Cafe area.

"What's going on? I was trying on my cafe uniform when I heard the alarm," Jarred said.

"Ah, your wolf hearing alerted you. Perfect timing, Jarred," Elliot said as Wesley joined Izzy in pinpointing the trouble location.

"We have spotted the location. Highton View Terrance," Wesley said.

"Whoa, that area? Wasn't that where the terrorist attack happened? Back in 1995," Jarred asked, knowing of the news reports since he and Renee were together back then.

"You know a lot, Jarred, but the real truth is the terrorist attack declaration was a cover-up. It was a battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. Sora and I along with the others saw the whole thing." Izzy explained.

"Wait, a Digimon battle happened back then," Corina asked, shocked at the truth.

"It's true, and because of that event, we were chosen as Digi-Destined. That's why Biyomon is with me," Sora said.

"Well, now that we cleared up everything, I found out Meramon is there, and it seems to be in a fight with someone or something," Izzy said.

"I know those readings. That's a Predacyte. Jarred, you and the others should transform and stop them before their brawl does any damage," Elliot said.

"You got it. Okay, Mews, let's do this," Jarred said as he and Corina, Bridgette, Kikki, Renee, and Felicia transformed and headed out.

Sora decided to follow them, knowing they may need her help as Biyomon followed.

"Sora, you may need this," Wesley said as he threw a Power Pendant that had a scarlet ribbon with black frill to her. Sora nodded as she and Biyomon left.

Meramon was fighting with an armadillo-like Predacyte, causing chaos on the the streets. Meramon would throw a fireball at the Predacyte, who would then dodge it. The fireball would've hit the bus, but Mew Zakuro would deflect it into the sky with her whip as the other Mews appeared.

"You dare to cause chaos and threaten innocent lives? For the future of Earth...," Mew Kiba said as he posed, the others doing the same.

"...we will be of service," the Mews said in unison.

Suddenly, Biyomon was heard shouting as Sora held her digivice into the air.

Biyomon, digivolve to..." was her cry as she changed into an orange phoenix-like monster.

"Birdramon," the new creature said.

"Mews, focus on the Predacyte. Let Sora and Birdramon take care of Meramon," Mew Kiba said.

As the Mews focused on the Predacyte, Birdramon attacked Meramon using a dive bomb maneuver. But the Predacyte saw it, and was angered that someone was stealing its prey. It summoned a dust storm in the block, distracting the Mews to the point where it could focus on Meramon as it rolled into a ball and stuck Meramon. The spikes on its shell, a result of the infection, would cause so much damage, that Meramon was digitized before Birdramon could finish it.

"No way," Mew Kiba said, as the dust storm settled, shocked at the scene

"The Predacyte defeated Meramon," Mew Zakuro added, also shocked.

The Predacyte saw Birdramon and used its tail, which had a spiked ball on it, to whip her. Birdramon flew backwards into a building as Sora saw this in shock.

"No, Birdramon," she shouted as her Power Pendant started to glow. Her school uniform melted away as her wings emerged and covered her body. Soon, an explosion of red and black feathers came as her wings opened. She was dressed in a scarlet sleeveless shirt covering all but her shoulders, black gloves, and scarlet ankle boots with black laces. Her outfit also had a scarlet mini-skirt with black shorts underneath them, barely reaching her knees. Her left ankle was covered in an anklet, and her Power Pendant was now in a scarlet collar around her neck, which was decorated with black frills.

"You monster. That was my friend," Sora yelled, as the Predacyte breathed fire at the other Mews. Birdramon was okay, getting up and changing back into Biyomon as she saw Sora.

"Sora, you changed," Biyomon said, a little shocked.

"You're okay, Biyomon. Don't worry, I'll take it from here," Sora said, summoning her weapon, which looked like a tennis racket, but with red and black feathers covering it. Biyomon nodded with a slight smile.

As the Predacyte turned its attention to Sora, a scarlet fireball appeared as Sora got her weapon ready.

"Scarlet Flare," Sora yelled as she hit the fireball like it was a tennis ball. The fireball grew in power as it sped up, and it would hit the Predacyte with so much force, it would explode into green goo.

Sora helped Mew Kiba and Mew Zakuro up as they recovered.

"That was awesome, Sora, or should I say Mew Sora," Mew Kiba said.

"Mew Sora?" Sora asked.

"That'll be your codename, like I am Mew Kiba and my sister Renee is Mew Zakuro," Mew Kiba replied.

"Well, that is, as Izzy would say, prodigious," Mew Sora said as she headed out with the other Mews.

As the sun set, Myotismon came out. He saw the Predacyte goo and was mad.

"I knew I should've brought a stronger Digimon to the real world. If he couldn't defeat that... that thing, he probably wouldn't stand a chance against the Digi-Destined," Myotismon said angrily.

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt struck near Myotismon as Deep Blue appeared. He was shirtless, having the scar on his chest where Mark stabbed him in the final battle. Myotismon jumped away and got his Crimson Lightning attack ready.

"Do you really think you have the power to defeat me, Digimon? Did you really think you could take over this planet without any competition? This world is mine, and I won't let the likes of you take her away from me," Deep Blue said with a smirk as he landed in front of Myotismon.

Myotismon laughed manically in response. "I could have said the same thing to you. I am one of the most powerful digimon in existence. Do you really think you can take me down?" He said with a toothy grin, showing off his fangs.

Deep Blue just looked cold at the vampire digimon. "I am a god. No one can kill a god," He said with his usual cold, smug tone.

"A god? I highly doubt it," Myotismon smugly said with a smirk. A rivalry between two evils would be formed. One that would shake not only Earth, but the Digital World as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Guess Stars from Sailor Moon**

Serena Tsukino—Sailor Moon

**Chapter Six**

**TOKYO**

In the afternoon hours, Serena Tsukino came home from school.

"Mom, I'm home," Serena said smiling.

"Serena, you're back. I made some milk and cookies for your snack," Serena's mom said.

"Thanks, mama," Serena said as she gently took it up to her room. Luna was waiting patiently on Serena's bed.

"Serena, your home. I was worried since these two are always worried," Luna said.

"Oh, that's right," Serena said as she placed the snacks on her desk. She then opened her closet, where a young rabbit girl wearing an orange dress with a blue ribbon and her Chao wearing a red bowtie were laying on a blanket.

"Cream, I'm back. And I brought us some cookies and milk," Serena said smiling.

"Thanks, Miss Serena," Cream said.

"No problem, and please, it's just Serena. There's no need to be formal," Serena said, embarrassed at what Cream called her.

At the Roberts mansion, Sally was trying to make blueprints for weapons she and Jeremy could use as the red fox came in through the window.

"Jeremy, where were you?" Sally asked, all worried.

"Exploring the city from the rooftops. We did plan on making a map of the area," Jeremy said, giving Nicole back to Sally.

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting. Did anyone see you?" Sally asked.

"Not anyone good. But I did see an old friend that was being mugged in the back alley," Jeremy replied.

"Someone from Mobius is here," Sally said, her eyes glowing.

"Of course," Jeremy said, helping Vanilla in.

"Whoa, Vanilla, you're here, too," Tails said smiling.

"Tails, you're here, and that must mean Sonic's here, too," Vanilla said, doing a curtsey.

"Wait, if Vanilla's here, then that must mean...," Jeremy said, knowing of Cream and Cheese.

"Yes, Cream is here, and she is missing," Vanilla said sadly.

"Well, we should find her then," Jeremy said as the others agreed and set off.

In the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was looking over Tokyo.

"Mew Red Wolf, or should I say Mew Kiba, you think a change of location and name will keep you safe? Well, wolf boy, I have come for revenge," Dr. Eggman said with an evil grin.

"Sir, the Mega Burrobot is ready to deploy," Deeco said.

"Excellent. Since I know Mew Kiba is at the mansion of Renee Roberts, I have sent Bokkun to send him a little message," Dr. Eggman said with a smirk.

Jarred was outside on the roof looking at the city when Bokkun came.

"Mew Kiba, we meet at last," Bokkun said.

"How do you know who I am?" Jarred asked, puzzled that the robot knew his secret identity.

"Dr. Eggman has a message for you," Bokkun said as he pulled out a monitor. Soon, a video of Dr. Eggman showed up.

"Mew Red Wolf, or Mew Kiba, as you're called now. I have arrived to claim what's rightfully mine, and I will have my revenge against you once and for all. My Mega Burrobot will be digging for you, and when he finds you, well, best not to think of such things," Dr. Eggman said as the TV went off and started smoking.

"So, will you surrender to Eggman's genius?" Bokkun asked.

"Let me put it this way," Jarred said as he kicked Bokkun into the air, the TV exploding as Renee came up.

"I saw that little robot. What did he want?" Renee said, concerned.

"An old enemy of mine is looking for me. I have to stop him," Jarred said as he transformed and left.

Back in Serena's home, Luna saw Mega Burrobot emerging from the ground and informed Serena.

"Serena, there's a giant robot nearby. It's time for Sailor Moon," Luna said.

"Right," Serena said as she got her Crystal Star. Cream and Cheese watched as Serena held it up.

"Moon Crystal Power," Serena yelled as her school uniform melted away and she pinned her transformation tool on her chest. Afterwards, she was Sailor Moon.

"Serena, what happened to you?" Cream asked, seeing Sailor Moon.

"Cream? I know you're confused, but I need to go," Sailor Moon said as she and Luna left.

"Cheese, let's follow Serena," Cream said.

"Chao," was Cheese's response as the two headed out.

Mew Kiba finally reached Mega Burrobot, as Dr. Eggman was in his Egg Carrier looking at him.

"So, you came as I thought," Dr. Eggman said.

"Yes, now leave these people alone. I'm the one you are really after," Mew Kiba said as he summoned his sword.

"Hey, leave that poor wolf boy alone," Sailor Moon said as she appeared behind Mew Kiba.

"What the..," Mew Kiba said as he looked behind.

"So, who do we have here?" Dr. Eggman asked as Mew Kiba looked in awe.

"No way, she does exist," Mew Kiba said with amazement.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you and your giant robot," Sailor Moon said, doing her pose and pointing at Dr. Eggman.

"Sailor Moon? This has got to be a joke. A girl in cosplay really hoping to save Mew Kiba from my vengeance? Don't make me laugh," Dr. Eggman said as he suddenly busted out into laughter.

'Wha..? Stop making fun of me," Sailor Moon said as she started crying.

Mew Kiba became angry at Dr. Eggman's words and pointed at him.

"Hey, you dare make fun of a well-known heroine and cause her to cry? That is unforgivable. For the future of Earth, I will be of service," Mew Kiba said, posing.

"Don't you mean 'we'", Mew Zakuro said as she and the Freedom Fighters came along.

"Mew Zakuro," Mew Kiba said, seeing her.

"Sonic told me about Dr. Eggman's grudge against you. You don't have to face him alone," Mew Zakuro said as she jumped down to him.

"Whoa, a Mew Mew. I thought they were cartoon characters," Sailor Moon said as Egg Pawns were deployed and attacked. One lunged at Sailor Moon when a red rose hit it. On the street light, Tuxedo Mask was standing.

"Sailor Moon, the Tokyo Mew Mew are real, and also fight for good. We will need to unite our forces to ensure good will prevail," Tuxedo Mask said.

"You're right, Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon said as she joined Mew Kiba, Mew Zakuro, and Sonic in facing the Mega Burrobot.

"You had your chance to stay out of this, Moon Girl. Now it seems I'll have to stop you as well," Dr. Eggman said as the Mega Burrobot shot its drills.

Sonic would jump up and hit the drills, knocking them away as Jarred jumped up and slashed an arm off using his sword. Mew Zakuro would grab an Egg Pawn with her whip and throw it into the Burrobot's face, knocking out its visual function.

"Sailor Moon, it's all up to you," Mew Kiba said, giving Sailor Moon the thumbs up.

"Thanks, Mew Kiba," Sailor Moon said smiling as she pointed the Moon Scepter at the Mega Burrobot.

"Moon Scepter Elimination," Serena cried out as the scepter fired a beam of light that penetrated through the robot's chest area, causing it to be destroyed.

"Arrgh, where do these heroes keep crawling out of?" Dr. Eggman said as he was knocked away by the explosion.

In the end, the three heroes knew each other very well, and Cream was reunited with Vanilla.

"Sailor Moon, thank you for caring for Cream," Vanilla said with gratitude.

"It's no problem. Besides, I had training with a certain pink-haired girl," Sailor Moon replied.

Sally would take the drills back to the Roberts mansion to study.

At midnight, a small space pod landed. Out came a Cyniclon, who had blue hair, was wearing an outfit of a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts under a black shirt tied over his waist, and black boots. Under the shirt were two pistols, his signature weapon.

"I can feel him. Prince Dren was right. Deep Blue does live. Looks like I, Krod, may need some help stopping him," Krod said pulling out a gun and firing a Predacyte at a raccoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Seven**

**TOKYO**

When we last left our heroes, they had beaten the menacing Mega Burrobot. But while they were busy, a new Cyniclon named Krod landed on Earth. Making a Predacyte out of a raccoon, he was hoping to hunt down Deep Blue.

Little did he knew that by making a Predacyte, he would be tracked by the Mew Mews' radar. As the alarm went off, the Mew team met with Elliot.

"Mews, the radar has detected a Predacyte. However, I am not sure if the Cyniclon with him is friend or foe. However, they are causing a scare. Go investigate and act accordingly." Elliot said in an authoritative tone.

"Will do," Jarred said as he and the others transformed and headed out to the city.

Mew Sora and Mew Mint took the skies and flew in search of the duo. When they found him, they landed and faced him.

"Well, hello there," Krod said, smiling.

"What are you smiling about? Do you know what you're doing," Mew Mint said, angry that her tea time was interrupted.

"Of course I know what I'm doing, my lady. I am Krod, and I am here to hunt down Deep Blue," Krod said bowing.

"You Cyniclons can be horrible liars sometimes. That Predacyte is proof," Mew Sora said.

"Whoa, you ladies got it all wrong. I am not here to invade your beautiful planet. I am here to keep Deep Blue from being able to restart his mad ambition," Krod said, sweating at the sight of the two's angry faces.

"In case you don't remember, the Predacytes have already resurfaced. Now, we recommend that you surrender," Mew Mint said as the Predacyte jumped at the blue-haired Mew.

"No wait," Krod said, commanding the Predacyte to stop, when Mew Kiba kicked it before it could pounce on Mew Mint.

"You dare help revive the conquest of a mad alien ruler? For the future of Earth, we will be of service," Mew Kiba said, as he and the other Mews posed.

"So, you're the Mew Mews I've heard about. Well, I told you I'm not with Deep Blue. However, if you refuse to believe me, then I guess we have no choice but to fight then," Krod said, deciding to see if the Mews are strong enough.

"So be it," Mew Kiba said, as the Predacyte went on the attack. Mew Zakuro used her whip to restrain the beast by the neck as Krod was caught in a crossfire, with his laser pistols against Mew Mint's crossbow.

"Why do you claim you're going after Deep Blue, Krod? He is your ruler." Mew Mint said, wondering what kind of game he was playing.

"For the record, I am not in league with that sadistic ex-ruler who can't leave things alone. I serve only King Dren, the true ruler of the Cyniclons," Krod said, dodging Mew Mint's arrows and returning fire.

"Kiba, this monster is worn out. Ready to land the finishing blow," Mew Zakuro asked.

"You bet," Mew Kiba replied as he got his sword and charged at the monster, but not noticing a scorpion Predacyte jumping in front of him and whacking him into a wall with one of its claws. The other Mews watched in shock as it stabbed Krod's Predacyte with its tail, diffusing it.

"No way. The Predacyte was killed by another Predacyte," Mew Sora said, as she got her weapon and lobbed fireballs at it, with no effect.

"Now do you all believe me?" Krod asked as he aimed one of his laser pistols and fired a pink shot into the monster.

"What is that laser blast doing?" Mew Zakuro asked as she saw the Predacyte reduced to green goo.

"Diffusion Blast. I have the option installed on both pistols in the event that my Predacyte began being disobedient," Krod replied.

Suddenly, a hand pushed Krod into a wall, making him drop his laser pistols, which broke upon impact with the ground. Mew Kiba woke up and saw Deep Blue about to stab Krod with a sword.

"Do you really think I would not get you back for turning on me, Krod?" Deep Blue asked as he thrust his sword. Fortunately, Mew Kiba ran to Krod and blocked with his own sword.

"I apologize for not believing you sooner, but that does not mean we can't work together now." Kiba said as he pushed Deep Blue away. "As for you, leave my new friend alone."

"Do you really think you have a chance, human?" Deep Blue asked with a menacing tone with a hit of cockiness.

"Why don't you try me?" Mew Kiba asked, staring hard at the alien as Deep Blue put his sword away and flew up into the air.

"Mew Kiba, is it? You are an interesting human. Unfortunately, our duel will have to wait." Deep Blue said as he retreated through the air.

Meanwhile, Zoey saw the fight while walking home and saw Mew Kiba. While she did feel anger about being replaced again, it was soon replaced with a feeling of love. Zoey decided to write a note and throw it as a paper airplane.

As the Mews helped Krod back to the cafe, the paper airplane hit Mew Kiba in the back of the head. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mew Kiba,_

_I saw you in battle today and would like to get to know you better._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Well, looks like someone loves me, but who," Mew Kiba said as he hid the note in his shirt and went on. Soon, Mew Kiba will have a fateful meeting with Mew Ichigo, the original leader.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Eight**

**TOKYO**

At night, Krod was patrolling the rooftops. After losing his pistols in that surprise attack by Deep Blue, he was more than determined to stop him.

"I finally have proof that Deep Blue is here. Even if I am unarmed, I will stop him," Krod said to himself.

Suddenly, a weasel appeared in front of him.

"Hey, little feller," Krod said, reaching to pet the creature. As he did, a light surrounded him, and when he woke up, he was naked in a weird place.

"What in blazes? I don't know any Earth phenomena like this." Krod said in surprise as the weasel came over to him.

"Hey, are you okay, little buddy?" Krod asked as the weasel looked up at him. It smiled and jumped into his chest. He blacked out and woke up to find himself in someone's living quarters. He quickly realized that Mew Kiba was watching over him.

"Oh, Mew Kiba," Krod said, looking at him.

"Krod, you can call me Jarred. We're not in public and we can trust each other." Jarred said with a smile.

"Oh, right. Anyway, I had a weird vision of a weasel jumping into me and...," Krod said as he looked in the mirror.

"Yeah, about that. You see the weasel ears on your head now? That was no vision. Elliot decided to fuse you so you can help us," Mew Kiba said, as they also saw a small weasel tail above his rear end.

"Whoa, did you go through something like this?" Krod asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did, as did the others, as Renee, a.k.a. Mew Zakuro told me," Mew Kiba replied.

"Really? I guess I'll be following you now." Krod said.

"Well, about that. I'm not leading anymore," Mew Kiba replied.

"Wha...," Krod said, surprised.

**FLASHBACK**

Mew Kiba was patrolling the area when he saw Krod knocked out in the area.

"Krod!" Mew Kiba yelled as he jumped to him.

"Hang on, Krod, I'll get you to safety!" he added as he picked him up.

"Hey you, what have you done to him?!" A female voice yelled.

"What are you talking about? I found him like this." Mew Kiba replied.

"Liar. He wasn't causing any trouble, but now you must be punished!" the voice called as she revealed herself to be Mew Ichigo.

"Mew Mew Power, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power In Your...," Mew Ichigo said when Mew Kiba interrupted her by laughing.

"Boy, Mew Mint was right when she said that was corny," Mew Kiba said with a smirk.

"Wait, you know Mew Mint," Mew Ichigo said, embarrassed, but interested.

"I've been leading the Mews ever since their original leader went M.I.A. I am Mew Kiba," Mew Kiba replied.

"Wait, you're Mew Kiba? Well, I'm Mew Ichigo, and truth be told, I am the original leader," Mew Ichigo said.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Anyway, we both helped you back here, and Mew Ichigo is back with us," Mew Kiba said as he opened the door to see Elliot giving Zoey a stern talking to.

"I know what happened with Mark affected you, but you shouldn't blame yourself. It happens to the best of us." Elliot said as he gave her a power pendant.

"What is this?" Zoey asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Digimon Guest Stars**

Snimon—Digimon Adventure/Tamer/Frontier

Rika Nonaka—Digimon Tamer

**Chapter Nine**

**TOKYO**

As Jarred was walking into the park, he saw Zoey setting up a picnic on the ground.

"Hey, Jarred! Renee told me a lot about you." She said as she saw him and got some food out.

"So, this is what you meant when you wanted to meet me?" Jarred asked with a raised brow.

"Yep. Since I am now leader of the Mew Mews again, I wanted to know more about the hero who filled in for me." Zoey said with a smile as the two sat down.

In another part of the park, a blonde fox-like monster wearing purple gloves is sparring with her Tamer, a young girl with ginger hair tied in a ponytail. She is wearing a white t-shirt with a blue heart on it and denim pants.

"Renamon, you sure improved over the years," the girl said, smiling.

"Rika, you've gotten a lot friendlier," Renamon replied.

"Yeah. I guess after what we went through, I went through some changes. After the D-Reaper incident, losing you caused me to think about my life," Rika said, starting to feel embarrassed.

"And what were you thinking about back at home?" Renamon asked curiously.

"Well, you remember Takato Matsuki, you know, the one I used to call goggle head? Well, I am planning to ask him out on a date," Rika said in a sing-songy voice.

"A date? That's a weird human ritual." Renamon said with a raised brow.

"Well, one of these days I'll have to tell you about it," Rika said giggling. It was a sign that Rika has become friendlier ever since becoming a Tamer.

Meanwhile, Jarred and Zoey were eating and talking about their pasts.

"Who knew Renee had a stud muffin for a brother? After all he did in my absence, I should name him second-in-command." Zoey thought. Suddenly, a fog appeared.

"Hey, didn't the weatherman say there would be clear skies today?" Jarred asked as a roar was heard.

"Jarred, run!" Zoey said as she and Jarred ran behind some trees. The fog cleared, and Snimon was there as it smashed the picnic. This made Zoey mad as she transformed and faced the monster.

"Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew Power in your face!" Mew Ichigo yelled as she jumped out and did her usual pose.

Jarred transformed and joined Mew Ichigo.

"For the future of Earth, I will be of service!" Mew Kiba yelled as he jumped out and did his pose.

Snimon attacked with its Twin Sickle attack, but the two Mews jumped out of the way. The two summoned their weapons and attacked it, the power from the combined attack digitized Snimon.

"Wow. Mew Kiba, that was awesome," Rika said as she watched the event.

"Thanks, ma'am," Mew Kiba said.

"Wow, you have fans?" Mew Ichigo said, confused.

"Well, yeah," Mew Kiba said.

Later that day, Rika was walking home. She had just gotten Mew Kiba's autograph and couldn't wait to display it in her room. However, a fennec fox jumped in front of her, and it would make her walk more than normal.


End file.
